


DÓ-RÉ-MI-Sol-Lá

by MiRz



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Character Death, Drama
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiRz/pseuds/MiRz
Summary: Após a batalha de Hades, Seiya volta ao Santuário para a despedida de um velho amigo e se lembra de um dos raros momentos felizes do seu treinamento, onde aprendeu mais do que apenas lutar e morrer pela causa de Atena.





	DÓ-RÉ-MI-Sol-Lá

O vento corria pelas colinas do Santuário espalhando o pó e a sujeira por todo o mármore destruído do Templo Sagrado de Atena. Seiya estava na entrada do lugar que viveu por seis anos, vendo toda a destruição provocada pela Guerra Santa. Era uma cena triste. O lugar que outrora transbordava da vivacidade dos Santos protetores, agora parecia morta e sem cor. Não havia ninguém para recebê-lo na fronteira e seus passos ecoavam pela arena vazia, sendo o único som que se propagava naquele lugar.

Passaram-se quatro meses desde a derrota definitiva de Hades e de sua corja de deuses. Hades morreu e as almas de Thanatos e Hipnos voltaram a serem seladas dentro da Caixa de Pandora e soterradas em um lugar que ninguém mais acharia. Durante todo esse tempo, Seiya e seus amigos ficaram no hospital em coma, se recuperando da dura provação e quando recebeu a alta tão desejada, o Santo de Pégaso voltou para aquele lugar abandonado e em ruínas. 

Seiya continuou sua caminhada lentamente, com as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça jeans tão desgastadas pelo uso e com a armadura de bronze nas costas como se não pesasse nada. Atravessou a arena que treinou em seus tempos de moleque, passou reto pela entrada do dormitório dos aprendizes e pegou parte da trilha para os refeitórios, mas desviou do caminho antes de avistar a construção envelhecida.

Andou por vários minutos até avistar o arco de metal gigantesco que se lia “Cemitério dos Cavaleiros”. Não havia muros ou paredes para esconder as diversas lápides. Algumas eram de pedras, outras de mármore preto e outras de mármore branco. O menino parou por um segundo debaixo daquele arco, questionando-se se deveria seguir adiante e completar o objetivo que se propôs a cumprir.

Sentiu a saliva secar na sua boca, a mesma sensação que tinha antes das batalhas se instalou no estômago. Uma mistura de ansiedade e adrenalina que não deveria estar sentindo, pois era apenas o cemitério, mas sabia o porquê que tinha aquela sensação. A Guerra Santa do Século XX começou naquele lugar, quando o Mestre Shion e os outros se levantaram do túmulo com um plano muito astuto e igualmente perigoso para enganar o Deus do Submundo e acabarem de vez com a guerra infinita de Hades e Atena. Pelo menos, era nisso que Seiya tentava firmemente se focar para não pensar que aquela sensação era apenas culpa pela morte de todos aqueles que se sacrificaram por eles no Muro das Lamentações.

Reunindo os fiapos de coragem que tinha, respirou fundo, firmou os pulsos para fazer sua mão deixar de tremer e voltou a andar com um caminho especifico na mente. Seus pés lhe guiaram automaticamente para as primeiras lápides das fileiras mais recentes, se a terra úmida e cavoucada lhe dizia alguma coisa sobre o tempo que foram feitas.

Todas as lápides naquela fileira eram de mármore branco, levemente mais ornamentadas que as demais e por ordem zodiacal, lia-se em cada uma o nome de um Cavaleiro de Ouro. Não havia mais flores para aqueles que se foram e a grama estava apenas começando a brotar novamente.

O menino fez uma breve prece para todos eles, mas se abaixou na quinta lápide onde se lia apenas “Aiolia de Leão”. Assim como as outras, não havia nada sobre o chão e Seiya lamentou vim de mãos vazias. Apesar de já ter tido — a mais de três meses —, um memorial adequado para os heróis de guerra e tanto Saori, como os outros cavaleiros sobreviventes, já terem superado o luto, para Seiya parecia que a perda havia acontecido ontem.

De todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro, o Santo de Bronze teve mais contato com Aiolia e foi impossível de conter o sorriso com as lembranças que lhe assaltavam. Torceu os dedos com a vontade louca de movê-los sob as cordas de um violão, gesto instintivo sempre que sentia que o Santo de Leão estava por perto.

Aiolia sempre “arrastou asa” na Marin e se dar bem com ele foi a maneira que o mais velho achou para se aproximar dela, que estava sempre tão concentrada no dever. Depois que passava o dia treinando arduamente, Aiolia se aproximava da casinha que ele e Marin dividiam carregando um violão velho.

O loiro lhe contou que seu pai tocava o instrumento e ensinou o irmão mais velho dele, mas morreu antes que pudesse ensiná-lo pessoalmente. Aiolia lhe disse também, que quem tomou a tarefa de ensiná-lo então foi Aiolos. Depois da história, sem dizer mais nada, Aiolia simplesmente colocou o instrumento na sua perna e posicionou suas mãos no braço do violão e passou a lhe ensinar os acordes básicos. Primeiro foi o Dó maior, seguido do Ré maior e depois o Mi. Teve um pouco de dificuldade de aprender o acorde Sol, porque suas mãos ainda eram muito pequenas para usarem um violão de adulto, mas Aiolia não o deixou desistir.

Passaram várias horas tocando e quando chegava o horário da janta, Marin chutava o Cavaleiro de Ouro para fora, que ia embora com a promessa de que voltaria no dia seguinte para continuarem praticando.

Não foi todo dia que havia essa rotina, muitas vezes caia desmaiado e não acordava até o dia seguinte para o treino, mas virou uma coisa deles, que nem mesmo Marin interferia. Desde então, Seiya associou Aiolia com o violão. Quando se graduou conseguindo a armadura e estava prestes a embarcar de volta para o Japão, Aiolia foi se despedir e como presente doou o velho violão do seu pai.

Vira e meche, nos intervalos entre as batalhas, Seiya tira o instrumento do armário e arrisca algumas notas novamente. Aprendeu a tocar algumas músicas e até mesmo compartilha um pouco do seu “talento” com os seus amigos de Bronze. Agora, aquele violão parece ainda mais especial, porque provavelmente foi uma das poucas coisas que Aiolia e Aiolos deixaram na Terra.

Seiya não sabe quanto tempo fica lá no cemitério, repassando os acordes na sua cabeça como se Aiolia ainda estivesse do seu lado lhe ensinando, quando ouve passos se aproximando atrás dele. Quando vira para ver quem é o intruso, se depara com Marin.

Sua mestra vestia roupas civis ao invés da sua armadura, mas a máscara estava sempre presente, cobrindo seu rosto. Sendo segurado pelas mãos fortes e firmes, estava o dito violão. Quando se aproximou o suficiente, disse:

— Toque alguma coisa Seiya. Aiolia gostaria de ouvir como você melhorou desde quando tinha 9 anos — estendeu o objeto para o pupilo.

As mãos dela estavam firmes, mas sua voz estava mais embargada que o normal. Talvez houvesse alguém além dele, que também não superou ainda a morte dos 12 Santos de Ouro.

— Ele só vai gostar se você ficar também — respondeu para sua mestra.

Marin ficou quieta por vários segundos, e Seiya achou que a ruiva apenas viraria as costas e iria embora, mas ao contrário do que esperava, a mulher sentou do seu lado. O menino sorriu para a Amazona de Prata e ajeitou o violão nas pernas. Assim que encaixado, seus dedos já começaram a dançar entre as cordas, tocando uma suave melodia até o entardecer, crente de que de alguma forma, Aiolia estava ali com eles.

** _Fim_ **


End file.
